The Tumblr Series
by myheartsegg
Summary: Tumblr. Contrary to popular belief, it's not a safe haven, it's not a secret. Don't let your guard down. Based off a post I found on Tumblr and must be written out before my head explodes.
1. Prologue: Online

Found another post on Tumblr and couldn't help but make a fic about it~

* * *

_Tumblr. Contrary to popular belief, it's not a safe haven, it's not a secret. Don't let your guard down._

* * *

You've woken up before, but never like this. You are sitting on an empty floor and when you open your eyes the scenery astounds you.

Its blue. So so blue. It's not a regular blue either. It's a navy blue, and it reminds you of something.

It's reminiscent of happiness and sadness and crazy shit. It makes you feel _safe_.

"Hey, you."

Your head snaps up and you see a person, but their head is a box with a picture. The picture is of some person wearing a headband with ears attached to it. Drawn on their face is three whiskers on each side.

You tilt your head to the side as if to ask, '_Who, me?_'

The person looks behind them, and it seems to you as if they are checking that no one is looking at you two. It turns back to you and nods.

"Yeah you. Damn anon. Do you have an account yet?"

You don't know what an account is. You shake your head.

"Tch. Fine, we'll make you one later. I'm **Neko-Mimi385**. Follow me and I'll make sure you have good posts. Come with me to the base and I'll give you the lay down of this place."

"This… place?" You manage to choke out questioningly.

"Ah, yeah you're new. Um… well, welcome to Tumblr, anon."

"Tumblr…"

You look around at the vast expanse of navy blue and think, _I belong here._

* * *

Chapter one of the Tumblr Series! To be continued ;)


	2. Introductions

The bloggers' proper names shall be outlines and nicknames shall not. They don't have genders. So it will either be an 'it' or a 'him'. Carry on.

* * *

"Alright anon, stand up."

**Neko-Mimi385** looks down at you, but with no face, it make it hard to discern where they are looking.

"A-Anon..?" You state hesitantly. "What is?"

The thing- or rather _person - _shakes it's head in disappointment.

"Ugh! Grammar! Jeeze, can't you at least do _that_ right?"

"Grammar? Anon?"

Although you feel like you belong here, the slang is throwing you off. What are all these terms?

"Omg, if you're gonna survive here, you have to learn how to speak like a blogger. C'mon get up, we have to get off the dashboard and to the base before the 4chumblr war starts back up again or before Yahoo makes you into a '_safe_' blog."

You feel a nagging inside of you. Maybe you shouldn't follow this person, but otherwise, who else are you going to follow? At least they seem willing to teach you.

You get up with partial haste and trail after the back of **Neko-Mimi385**.

You switch links and end up in a place that has automatic music playing in the background, and unlike the singular colour of the place you were just in, it is colourful and busy.

"Hey, it's the BAMF."

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

"You flawless being! Let me love you! Sempaiiiiii!~~"

Four other things came running in your direction and you startle, shifting to hide behind the nearest object, which just so happens to be **Neko-Mimi385**.

"Shut up guys, you're scaring the anon."

The people that were rushing towards you stop and peek around the blogger in front of you.

"Whoa! No way, you got another anon?"

"It looks like a newbie to me."

The person in front of you backs up and pushes you forward. From all the stares you get, you're starting to feel dizzy and nauseous; the sweat running down the side of your face makes you wonder if you aren't part waterfall.

You let out a shaky "Hi..." and they explode with questions.

"Do you have a fandom? OTPs? What are your feels? Omg I can't! How do you get so many followers Neko?"

The questions are rapid fire, and many of the slang words leave you in the dust.

"Well first of all," Neko starts, "we have to teach this sucker our language. Like I said, new."

"What? So no account or anything?" The shortest one says.

"I'm guessing we're signing it up, then, right?" The one with black wings intones.

"Yeah," Neko-Mimi replies.

"You say you're going to do it, but in the end it all falls on me." The tall one in a long black coat and a blue scarf walks up and studies you closely. It is uncomfortable to have someone so close.

"Well, I'll make you an account but first we'll introduce ourselves. I'm **221bemine**. I'm a Sherlockian."

The short one that is wearing short-shorts and cute clothes that stand out with a multitude of colours raises their hand and yells, "I'm **Sakurabento**! I'm an anime fandom jumper, so be careful!"

Sakura gives a wink and then leaves the circle to run over to **Neko-Mimi385** and cling to his arm.

The one with black wings clears it's throat and says, "I'm **Cassmebaby**. I'm in the Supernatural fandom. Cass is mine."

The last one to present is an odd looking guy that has a funny hat and a queer little bowtie.

"I'm** t4rdis_runner**. I'm with the Doctor Who fandom. Oh, did you hear? It's the time of the twelfth doctor."

"Time of the.. Doctor?" You ask, not quite sure what these '_fandoms_' are. They sound like sicknesses if anything.

"Yeah! I like you, you catch on quick! Sure you don't want to come with me on a tour of the Doctor Who fandom?"

"Hey, before we go on any tours, we have to sign this guy up!" Neko-Mimi yells, grabbing their attention.

"Hai Sempai! I can do it!" Sakura chimes eagerly.

"No. I want bemine to do this. He's thorough."

The blogger that was addressed gives an understanding nod and you receive a push to the back from Neko.

"See you later newb. Make sure you pick out a good username!"

You swallow thickly even though your mouth is dry and your throat is constricted. You give a feeble nod and follow the back of yet another blogger in this increasingly confusing world.


	3. Naming the Unknown

When you walk out with **221bemine**, he takes you across another link. Near the top of the page it has the words 'tumblr.' in bold white letters. Underneath that are the words, 'Follow the blogs you've been hearing about. Share the things that you love.'

In the middle of the page is a box with rounded corners divided into three sections. The font is in light grey letters that are meant to be replaced when you start to fill things out. The order from top to bottom is: 'Email,' 'Password,' and 'Username.'

"Do you know how to fill these out?" bemine asks you suddenly.

You suppose your astounded expression and gaping mouth answer his question so he sighs and points to the first section of the box.

"Here. This is where you put your email. Fill this one out first."

You nod and fill the box in. You're not quite sure how you do it, seeing as you barely have any memories before this, but it comes out automatically, as if you've done this a thousand times over.

bemine glances at it briefly before nodding it's approval.

"Okay, next is a password. I'll stand over there and face the other way. Of course my eyes will be shut, so make it quick."

You feel your breath hitch a bit when you think about a password. There's something important about that word, but you can't quite pinpoint it.

Ignoring the feeling, you input whatever feels comfortable and something that is easily memorized.

When you're finished, you look over to **221bemine** and feebly shout, "Hey... I'm done."

They turn around and give you an approving smile.

"The last thing you need is a username. This will be what we will address you by. Your name here in Tumblr."

You feel a smile break out onto your face and you turn back to the box with a goofy grin. You know what your name will be.

You type it out and then step back to admire the name.

**EnigmaFactor**.


End file.
